Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a laser device (measuring apparatus) for measuring distance to a target object by using light.
Related Art
Conventional measuring apparatuses measure distance to a target object by using a moveable mirror to deflect and emit a measuring light in a plurality of directions, thereby receiving the returning light of the measuring light as reflected by the target object via the moveable mirror.
As an example, a measuring apparatus for what is called a coaxial optical system is known, whereby the measuring light and the returning light enters and exits along the same optical axis by using an optical element such as a prism or mirror and the like, aligning the central axis of a light transmitter and the central axis of a light receiver (for example, refer to patent documents 1, 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-59111
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-208059